Bed of Lies
by Icewarriorx
Summary: Joey's caught in a meaningless relationship after drifting apart from his friends


Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh…*sigh*

Warnings: Yaoi-Bakura/Joey, one sided Yugi/Joey

Summary: Joey's caught in a meaningless relationship after drifting apart from his friends

A/N: just a short one shot that came to me while listening to "Bed of Lies" by Matchbox Twenty-awesome song, listen to it while u read this.

~Bed of lies~

            Joey Wheeler was stupid. He knew it would be a mistake, knew that what he was doing was incredibly stupid and dangerous. Knew that he would regret his actions five seconds after he did them…so why then did he keep going back? Why did he crave the cold, harsh touch of the tomb robber? Why did he lie in bed longing to feel the demanding kisses, the fierce embrace? Why was he silently thrilled when he felt those dark chocolate eyes gazing at him under the guise of Ryou? Why couldn't he stop?

            "Because it feels so good" he murmured into his pillow. And it did, it felt so good to be wanted, to be sought after. He hadn't seen his friends in months, everyone was so busy. Yugi spent most of his time with Tea, he'd finally had the guts to ask her out, Joey should've been thrilled…instead all he did was cry. Tristan and Duke were always off doing who knows what; all that mattered was that he wasn't with them. Serenity had moved away, his father was always passed out and Mai was off in America. Joey felt so alone…he hated being alone. He supposed it was only natural that he end up in Bakura's bed, after all it seemed like the spirit was the only one who wanted him. Joey groaned as he rolled over, at first he'd thought it was Ryou wanting to help him…

            "Joey, what's wrong you look upset?" the white haired boy questioned him gently. Joey looked down from the tree he was sitting in.

            "I'm fine Ryou, just kinda lonely-ya know?" Ryou nodded carefully and hoisted himself up into the tree to sit next to Joey.

            "Hmmm, where's Yugi?" Joey looked at the ground, a faint blush coloring his cheeks

            "He's wit Tea" a harsh laugh almost knocked Joey out of the tree in shock. He turned surprised and looked at Ryou

            "So you like the Pharaoh's little hikari?" Ryou now had his head in his hands, shaking with laughter. He glanced up and looked at Joey, brown eyes sharper and white hair unkempt.

            "Bakura?!" Joey almost squeaked, then stopped himself forcing it to come out stronger. Bakura turned to the blonde smirking, without warning he grabbed Joey and pulled him into a forceful kiss, plundering his mouth like he would a tomb. Joey couldn't help but respond to the kiss, it felt so good. He felt like he was whole, well maybe not whole, but he sure as hell felt wanted. He moaned as Bakura slipped his tongue in, teasing him before pulling away from the blonde still smirking. Joey thought he heard him say something like 'I was right', but he really couldn't pay attention, he just wanted to feel something again-anything. The white haired boy was still smirking, but this time he addressed Joey.

            "You liked that" it wasn't a question and Joey knew it, he also knew he needed to feel *it* again.

            "Please Bakura, I need to feel…" he trailed off not sure how to finish, but Bakura seemed to understand, pulling Joey in for another kiss-this one was fiercer than the last and a lot more possessive. Joey groaned when they broke it, he felt empty again, hollow. Bakura's wicked smirk was back, he grabbed Joey's hand pulling both of them out of the tree.

            "C'mon Joey, I'm going to teach you how to feel"

            That's how it had all started, how everything began. It only got worse over time, Bakura started bringing pain into their relationship and Joey felt ashamed to say that enjoyed it, something that delighted Bakura to no end. He would tease him about how dark he was for being the friend of the Pharaoh's hikari. Joey didn't care; he spent so much time with Bakura, even when they weren't doing anything. When he did spend time with his friends, he had this urge to get away, he felt so hollow around them, hiding behind his tired eyes and hollow smile, he felt so fake…so empty. Yugi had told him that he looked sick. It was true, he had grown paler, his smile never reached his eyes, he wore a jacket constantly to cover up all the cuts and bruises from Bakura. Yet he kept going back, kept walking that familiar path, finding himself in that powerful grip, feeling whole again…feeling wanted. Maybe that's why he was in this mess now, he knew things that Yugi should-knew about Marik coming back from Egypt still pissed as hell at the Pharaoh for his lack of a childhood. He also knew about Bakura's plans to swipe the millennium items from Yugi…no correction Joey was supposed to get them for him. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, he didn't know what the hell to do! Yugi was his best bud, but Bakura-gods-he couldn't *feel* anything without him. He knew it wasn't a real relationship, hell he was pretty sure he was just being used, but it just felt so good...Joey was startled out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. Groaning he rolled over and picked it up.

            "Hello?"

            "Joey?" the blonde sat up straighter, actually dreading this

            "Yugi, hey bud!" he forced with a cheerfulness he didn't feel

            "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, Tea's out of town and I'm kind of lonely" Joey sighed, normally he would have jumped at this chance, but now…now he wasn't so sure.

            "Yug, I dunno buddy…"

            "Please Joey! It's really lonely…without Tea" Joey wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the last part, but it made him angry-no more like numb.

            "Sure buddy, I'll be right over"

            "Great!" Joey hung up, running a hand through his blonde hair, his mind made up. He picked up the phone, punching in a familiar number, he spoke briefly with the person on the other end and then hung up. He grabbed his jacket from the chair hiding all evidence of his activities. As he closed the door a weary sigh escaped.

            "I know that's it weak, but God help me I need this…"

Last line is property of Matchbox Twenty, but it fit so well so I borrowed it. Um not much else, I enjoyed writing this a lot, let me know how u felt about it. If anyone wants to do a companion piece with Bakura's POV, that would be really cool, I can't really get inside his head…anyway review please-*Ice*


End file.
